The memories
by niley4ever
Summary: Zoey and Chase are 23 years old and engaged they remember all of the memories of their 9 years of being best friends and if you minus that with their 5 years of dating. They remember all the memories from Year 810 while they were at PCA. Oneshot. R&R.


Zoey and Chase are 23 years old and engaged they remember all the memories of their 9 years old being best friends and if you minus that by their 5 years of dating. They remember all the memories from Year 8-10 while they were at PCA. Please read & review. In script form. Oneshot.

The memories

Zoey: Hey Chase

Chase: Yeah hun

Zoey: Remember when we first meet

Chase: Of course I do that's the moment I fell in love with you

Zoey: Remember that Basket ball game boys verse girls 5 on 5 game

Chase: Yep, how could I forget that

Zoey: Remember the time that Logan put a webcam in the girls lounge so he would find out our secrets

Chase: Yeah and me and Michael had the set Logan straight by tickling him

Zoey: Remember that commercial we had to make for Mr. Bender's class

Chase: Yeah yours won and Logan actually thought his was better just because he had the set up and the play that I wrote and you get cast for the lead girl

Zoey: Yeah and Logan ended up being cast as the lead male can you believe that he can act

Chase: Until I saw that I wouldn't believe him

Zoey: Hey remember when we had to raise money to get Drake bell to play at our Spring Fling and ended up spending some of the money to fix a car but Drake didn't care that we didn't have the right amount of money

Chase: And he ended up singing Highway to nowhere

Zoey: Remember the time when I designed that cool backpack and then Stacey stole my idea

Chase: With some help you created a new backpack

Zoey: One that had a massager and an mp3 player on it

Chase: Wasn't that idea because Nicole spilt a drink on the PCA bag and had to buy it so you created a whole new version of the bag

Zoey: Well also did it because we had run out of money

Chase; Remember Disc golf

Zoey: How can anyone forget? We had to run laps in PE so we decided to start disc golf

Chase: Remember the first team we ever played

Zoey: That team from jail now that was scary

Chase: It sure was and then they ran away

Zoey: I know remember the school dance when I got paired up the with two people because somebody stole my answers to the test

Chase: I said I was sorry

Zoey: I know (kissed Chase)

Chase: And at the end of the semester and we ended up at the wrong beach because of Logan

Zoey: At least we had Quinn to help us get back to PCA

Chase: Yeah lucky and then the next semester Logan brought this huge entertainment system into our dorm room

Zoey: And Dana left and we got a new room mate Lola at first I thought she was weird until that prank ended

Chase: I know what you mean (kisses Zoey)

Zoey: Hey remember the time capsule that we buried

Chase: Yeah I do and you still haven't told me what you said about me

Zoey: Oh yeah you'll know in 2 years

Chase: But I want to know now (kisses Zoey)

Zoey: Not gonna help

Chase: Remember when we ran against each other for class president

Zoey: Yep and we ended up dropping up and Quinn was so excited that Mark ended up as class president

Chase: I know

Zoey: Remember the Haunted House and we scared Logan away

Chase: I know that was so funny

Zoey: You are so mean (hits Chase on the arm)

Chase: Ow why'd you do that for?

Zoey: Because

Chase: Remember when we almost kissed because of that bad girl Trisha

Zoey: I remember that and then Dustin knocked you down because he thought I was Trisha

Chase: Yeah that's not one of the best parts of my life, what about the Chase and Michael show

Zoey: Yeah and it ended up that me and Logan got on it that was just weird

Chase: I know we thought it was going to ruin the show but it ended up that more people watched it and then it got cancelled by Dean Rivers

Zoey: Remember when we me and Nicole dressed Lola up as a guy oh and with the help of Quinn and Michael

Chase: Michael helped that's why he went to the nurse

Zoey: Yep

Chase: And that robot war thing and then Quinn saved our buts

Zoey: Our buts? Don't you mean my but?

Chase; Same thing, I still can't believe that whole Lola liking me incident

Zoey: I know

Chase: Remember going to Logan's house for spring break

Zoey: Yeah I do and you took my Tex Mate

Chase: Hey I had to delete a message before you saw it

Zoey: I know

Chase: Remember when Sushi Rox burnt down and we helped fix it up by People Auction

Zoey: Yeah and me, Lola and Nicole had to be Logan's personal cheerleaders

Chase: Me and Michael had to do crazy things to Coach Keller

Zoey: And then about a week later Quinn got depressed because of her lama

Chase: And me, Logan and Michael couldn't say the letter 's' and Michael lost when he said Vanessa and he had to wear a hula skirt and a flashing helmet

Zoey: Then the next school year you bring back a new girlfriend without telling me and I found out that because you guys were having a make out session

Chase: Yeah and why did you open the door

Zoey: Because Lola and Quinn told me that you liked me

Chase: Oh

Zoey: You know she was a bitch when she came in and told me that you and me couldn't be friends any more

Chase: now that was mean

Zoey: And then the hot Dean turns up because of Dustin and his friends and we set up a date with him and Coco

Chase: Yeah I remember that

Zoey: Then it was our moon bars

Chase: And the Vince Blake incident

Zoey: Then we got invited into the Silver Hammer Society

Chase: Now that was weird the there was Michael crushing on Lisa

Zoey: Me joining the wresting team after stopping a fight and that whole balloon incident

Chase: Then my birthday

Zoey: And getting stuck in my dorm room because of Quinn and one of her germs

Chase: Us getting into a fight because of a stupid radio

Zoey: Studying for that huge exam and that whole adventure because of that exam

Chase: I wouldn't call that an adventure

Zoey: Yeah I broke my ankle because of that ghost

Chase: Those were good memories

Zoey: I know

Ends with Chase and Zoey kissing

The end

You liked it?

I think I'll do a sequel with some other Zoey 101 characters or Chase and Zoey again telling about the other memories

Mandy


End file.
